


极昼

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 写于2017年
Relationships: Rchimedes I & Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 1





	极昼

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年

西昂回到家已经是傍晚，习惯告诉他该去准备晚饭了。没有人会回来吃饭了，在通往后山的小树林里，几个小时前的西昂挣扎着爬起来对他说。他应该最清楚这个了，因为他刚刚才把露基梅德斯落在了那里。

为什么不顺路带他回来？西昂审问自己。他还没有愚蠢到会做白日梦的程度，指望明天一早起来，露基梅德斯又活蹦乱跳地出现在他眼皮底下，带着伙同发病的克莱尔。克莱尔，他在哪里呢？父亲尚且留下了触碰得到的实体，克莱尔却是轻飘飘地消失了。

啊，苹果树，他想起来。克莱尔还在，但他被露基梅德斯驱使着离开了，他蒸发去了哪里？

想到这里，西昂发现自己已经条件反射般完成了烹调。做点什么啊，他对自己说，难道你要假装什么都没发生过一样，心安理得地解决晚饭？西昂熄了炉火，心想这能告诉谁呢，没有人会相信的。他盘算良久，最后想起自己还是个小孩，仍然拥有向大人求助的权利。

于是西昂犹豫着，敲了邻居家的门。邻居家的主人前天还嘲笑过露基梅德斯发明中的伟大创造，但现在西昂管不着这个了。他又敲了一遍，没有人来应他。

不会是睡了吧，西昂想。天还没黑，路不见灯，他继续走，来到另一户人家门前。虽说奥利吉尼亚本就冷落，这晚村子却越发寂静起来。仍然没有人来为他开门。西昂拐到窗户底下，踮起脚来试图看清屋内。

窗户没有关，他在地上看见人的形状。然后他闻到血。他开始注意到倒在地上的人体已经被某种意外的力量破坏过了。

西昂见了鬼似的飞跑回家中，紧锁门窗。恐惧唤醒了一点记忆，露基梅德斯似乎提及要拿村里其他人……他那时也意识模糊了，不过事情的结果显而易见，他当然推断得出来。西昂瑟缩在自家窗门底下，无比希望自己也快点成为村民中的一份子。他想，我为什么还活着？为什么只有我还活着？是因为克莱尔……不用提醒，我当然认得这只手和脚，我……他小心翼翼抬头看了一眼窗外，时间怎过得这样慢，天还没有黑。

他很快发觉了其中异样。天已黑过去多时了，是蓝色的、会发光的云，匍匐在奥利吉尼亚的上空。不像黄昏，倒像是黎明。西昂眨了眨眼，确认这诡异的气团真实存在。稀薄的蓝色炊烟从左邻右舍的屋顶升起，汇向天空，组成了极昼。

经历了一切之后，无论再发生怎样奇诡的事情，西昂都不再感到惊讶了。只是如果夜晚没能如期来临，真叫人难以入睡，如此一来梦就不会醒了。倒是负起责任来呀，你，西昂想，就算是收拾烂摊子也好，得做点什么才行。他在极昼的午夜将村庄搜索了一遍，没有发现幸存者。

西昂费力地把他们拖到村庄的墓地边上。期间他在挖了一半的坑里不小心睡了一觉，醒来的时候视野上界诡异的蓝色光团颤巍巍地盘旋，像在嘲讽他的狼狈样子。他姑且为他们制作了简陋的碑。这些人叫什么名字，是怎样的人呢？西昂对他们的印象尚且是不完全的。他不太擅长雕刻，要是克莱尔也在就好了。

他在最后才重返了那片噩梦的小树林，把露基梅德斯带回村里。作为肇事者的儿子，他对无辜的人终归是愧疚的。露基梅德斯和他看起来一样轻，西昂起初扯着他的手移动，但接着这就带来一阵反胃，他不得不换了一端。久未擦拭的眼镜沾上了露水的痕迹和鸟类吃剩的草籽，并在回村途中磕破了，在科学家脸上划了一道不会流血的口子。露基梅德斯要有一天回来了，他的灵魂该去哪里住？西昂一边驳回这空想，一边为自己埋葬一具只有空壳的身体感到可笑。

他在路上捡回了克莱尔给他的友情徽章，并且差点把这个也一起扔进坟里去。突然又想起，这大概是除了苹果树外克莱尔存活过的唯一证据了，而克莱尔还在等他，于是他把这个留了下来。

他又花了一段时间才完成墓地的事宜。奥利吉尼亚的天空没有暗下来过，永恒的白昼里，日子的更替难以分辨。夜里发光的气团比信号弹更醒目，却不见收到求救的外人赶来这闭塞的村庄。就跟被一把火烧尽了，未曾存在过似的。

留下吧，做一个守墓人，最后的证物，故事的瓶塞，胆怯的那部分蠢蠢欲动地怂恿他。另一部分声讨道，难道你要坐拥一片蓝色的浮云做财产，无所事事安度至死？

西昂回家收拾东西之前，顺手给邻家的田浇了水。作物的生长被无休止的光照紊乱，一朵花也没有开出来，西昂预感要是现状维持下去的话，冬季来临之前自己就会饿死了。不知何时该日落而息，起初他尽量照料村人们留下的牲畜和作物，但它们仍以肉眼可见的速度衰败而去，他要做的事情太多了。死去的村庄在某方面上为他留下了数量可观的遗产，以往家中困顿，没有机会学会挥霍，让这时的他感到无所适从。渐渐地他学会了选择性地管理土地，以足够支撑生活所需的程度。

露基梅德斯自己留下的遗产却实用性极差。他的生活用具少得可怜，就好像事先准备了要赤条条地从人间蒸发。另一些东西则极端危险，西昂偶然彻查自家的地下室，才发现那里储备了多得足以毁灭奥利吉尼亚两次的易燃易爆物。在安全的地方，叠放了轻飘飘的鬼画符一般的笔记，西昂本不打算通读它们，他既然没有从正面理解过他，也不会企求从艰难晦涩的记录背后能够读懂。而且这些异想天开的记录，本来就不是为了助他进行寻宝游戏而留下的指示，而是创造新生活新世界的前无古人的方法。露基梅德斯是不甘于平庸的，西昂却日复一日做着平凡生活的梦，悲剧的种子远比他想象的还要早就开始孕育了。

拿他怎么办呢，他想，该去哪里，该做什么，从来不是船到桥头自然直的啊。他从中挑拣出不少废弃案，同时被这种无意义的捉迷藏整得心烦意乱，碰倒了角落里原本摆放整齐的失败品。玻璃容器滚下桌角，着了火，却没烧着任何东西。栖息在村子上空的悲叹之云化作雨，然后是洪水，从屋子一切敞开的地方渗进来，酿成一场景象奇异的火灾。


End file.
